1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a method and system for handling calls in a communication network that require operator assistance.
2. Background
In a communications network, a Service Control Point (SCP) provides call routing information to telecommunications switches. In a typical call routing operation, the telecommunications switch receives a call request and transmits a query message to the SCP. The SCP processes the query message and returns a response message containing the routing information to the switch. For example, the switch may receive an “800” number call and query the SCP with the “800” number. The SCP processes the “800” number and returns a routing number to the switch. These query and response messages are typically Signaling System #7 (SS7) Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) messages that are well known in the art.
In some call scenarios, the communications network also uses a telecommunications resource to provide services to a call before the call is routed to a destination. An operator center is one example of a telecommunications resource used to provide these services. In some instances operator centers comprise several individual operators working at individual operator workstations to provide the various services to calls. In other instances the operator center is automated and provides the services using one or more voice response units.
To connect a call to an operator center, the communications network often obtains routing information from an SCP. The routing information can be information on a switch and connection coupled to the operator center. The operator center typically provides a service to the call based on the called and calling number that are provided over the connection. When the operator service is completed, the operator center directs the network to use a new connection to extend the call to the call destination.
To determine how to handle a call, it is desirable to provide context information to the operator center. The context information is information related to the call that is collected or generated by the various devices in a communications network. Some examples of context information are: the call ID, template ID, TCAP message transaction ID, originating switch ID, SCP ID, call detail record (CDR) record type, called number, nature of the called number, calling number, nature of the calling number, account codes, authorization codes, credit card numbers, calling card numbers, query class, query sequence number, service type, call-leg sequence, DNIS, and out-dial number. The context information for the call is typically stored in the SCP or in a remote context server.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a call session that requires an operator service to complete the call. On FIG. 1 the caller 101 places a call to the destination 102. In response to the call placement, a call request 106 is provided to the telecommunications switch 103. In response to determining the call request is an operator call request that requires information from the SCP 100, the telecommunications switch 103 processes the call request 106 to generate a query message 107 for the SCP 100. The query message 107 includes a request for call handling information for the call. The SCP 100 receives the query message and generates call handling information for the call, which includes routing instructions for the switch 103. The SCP 100 generates a response message 108 that contains the call handling information and transmits the response message 108 to the switch 103. The call handling information causes the switch 103 to extend the call over the connection 110 to the operator center 105.
The operator center 105 receives the call over the connection 110 and processes the call to provide a service to the call. After providing the service, the operator center 105 generates a transfer message 109 for the SCP 100. The SCP 100 receives the transfer message 109 and processes the transfer message 109 to select call handling information for the call. The SCP 100 generates a response message 111 that contains the call handling information and transmits the response message 111 to the switch 103. The call handling information causes the switch 103 to disconnect the operator center 105 and extend the call over connection 112 to the destination 102 to complete the call.
Unfortunately, the connection 110 between the operator center 105 and switch 103 is a proprietary connection that supports unique functionality between the switch 103 and the operator center 105. Thus, the switch 103 cannot support tandem routing to allow the switch 103 to route a call to other operator centers connected to other switches.
It is also known in the art to use an on-site routing node at an operator center that communicates with an SCP to provide call routing to individual operators at the operator center. For example, a technical support department of a company that has a large number of individual operators might use an on-site routing node to route incoming calls to specific operators. This prevents calls from being routed to an operator who is on a lunch break or not currently at an operator station. When an operator will not be at the operator station, the operator sends a message to the on-site routing node. The on-site routing node then will not route calls to that operator station.
Unfortunately, context information is not available to the on-site routing node during the selection of an operator at the operator center. Therefore a need exists in the art for a method and system for handling calls in a communications network that require operator assistance.